gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNSF-TD/BW-3H Leoblaze Gundam
The GNSF-TD/BW-3 Leoblaze Gundam (aka Leoblaze Gundam, Leoblaze) is a Twin-Drive using, Heavy-Assault class Mobile Suit developed by a currently unknown shadow organization branch of Celestial Being. The unit itself looks, interestingly enough, like a permanant fusion of the Exia to a modified version of the backpack unit of Raphael Dominions, making the unit possess a striking appearance befitting of its role. While designed for assaults and fortress battles, the unit is not without close range combat capabilities, and its frame, surprisingly enough, was designed to allow it to fufill its intended role while still maintaining agility and mobility akin to a Mobile Suit designed for close-quarters fighting, making the Leoblaze a highly versatile fighter. Appearance In terms of appearance, the Leoblaze bears a primarily white color scheme with a mostly blue and red torso and some red and blue tossed on other areas along with some grey around the knee, ankle, and shoulder joints. much of the backpack is grey with white in some areas. Extending above the shoulders are a pair of long barrel, large-bore cannons with a smaller-caliber beam gun underneath each of the cannons mounted on the shoulders. various wings and stabilizer fins protrude from the backpack with a single drive cone protruding from the back of the backpack. Numerous GN particle vents, more than likely GN Verniers or vents for a GN Field (or both), are positioned throughout the backpack. Often mounted to the left arm is a large shield with a multi-barrel gattling sticking out the end facing the same direction the arm does with a large fin protruding out the opposite way on the other side of the gattling. Technology and Combat Characteristics Technology Wise, the Leoblaze was considered the pinnacle of heavy-assault technology of the Builder Weaponry class. Equipped with a quartet of Builder Cannons, 2 of one customization and another 2 of a different customization, a heavy fire-type Builder Rifle, and a Builder Shield customized for assault, The leoblaze could lay down an intense barrage of beam and shell fire with incredible leathality. Despite this, the frame itself was kept relatively lightweight and flexibly swift to counteract the weight of the heavy assault gear. Comparable in peformance to a separation-inept Raphael, the Leoblaze is both high-speed, high-endurance, and high-attack thanks to its impressive array of weaponry, Twin Drive system composed of True Mag-Drives (one of which is mounted in the backpack, the other in the torso near the waist joint), and E-Titanium/GN Composite armoring. The unit is no slouch in close combat, either. Armed with two GN Long-Blades inspired by the physical swords of the Susanowo, and complemented by a quartet of Builder Pistols and experimental Tri-Vulcan units, the Leoblaze was capable at close range, but still shone at its brightest at long range, where it could pummel an opponent into dust with an unending beam and GN Missile barrage without fear of being overtaken by enemy units adept at close-quarters combat. Equipment *GN Tri-Vulcan: : A prototype weapon that combines 3 GN Vulcan into one unit, the Tri-Vulcan benefits from enhanced rate of fire with little to no loss of shot power. 2 of these units are mounted in the head of the Leoblaze. *4x GN Builder Pistol: Trigger: Pull, Chamber: Blast, Upgrade: Ricochete : GN Builder pistols designed as back-up ranged weapons. The blast chamber gives it power equivalent to a standard Beam Rifle, while the Ricochete mod allows the shots to "bounce" from one target to another for wide-spread damage. While the rounds have slow speed, the respectable rate of fire of the Pull Trigger gives some compensation *GN Builder Rifle: Stock/Frame: Recoiless, Chamber: Rocket, Barrel: Single-Rail : The heavy assault rifle of the Leoblaze. While it uses a physical round chamber, and is therefore limited in total # of shots, it's power is not to be underestimated due to the Recoiless build and Single-Rail barrel. Due to the usage of physical rounds instead of traditional beam rounds, it can potentially punch through an opponent's GN Field. *2x GN Builder Cannon: Caliber: Medium-bore, Barrel: Long-Linear, Chamber: Rocket : The primary GN Builder Cannon units used by the Leoblaze. A respectable, powerful build that uses the same solid-round munitions as the Builder Rifle, it is limited in # of rounds it can fire, but compensates with the power behind each shot and its GN Field penetration capabilities. Their mounts allow them to achieve limited verticle firing solutions. *2x GN Builder Cannon: Caliber: Small-bore, Barrel: Small-Standard, Chamber: Ark : Sub-GN Builder Cannon units installed on fixed mounts in front of the elevatable mounts of the main cannons. While not as powerful as the main cannons, the Ark Chamber allows for a continuous beam that does respectable damage over time. *GN Builder Shield: Type: Assault-C, Weapons: gattling; boomerang, add-on: Augmented Plating : The primary defensive unit of the Leoblaze. An assault-type GN Builder Shield made from blue Condenser material, it can repel beam fire and beam blades by charging the exterior with GN Particles. It is also armed with a Gattling for close to long range bombardment and a Beam Boomerang for use as a throwing weapon if needed. The augmented plating enhances the Shield's durabiltiy and particle storage. *GN Long-Blades: : Inspired by the Shiranui and Unryu used by Susanowo, the GN Long-Blades are katana-style GN Physical swords used in the event that melee is needed. Their sleek blades and beam saber handles allow them to cleave through most armors with ease. The physical blades also come in handy for cutting through a GN Field deployed in defense. System Features *GN Field: : In addition to the Builder Shield, the vents mounted throughout the backpack for added mobility as GN Verniers also allow for the deployment of a GN Field. While the thrusters cannot be used at the same time as the GN Field, it compensates with a relatively quick deployment and deactivation speed. *Trans Am: : For added performance, the Leoblaze can enter Trans Am, greatly boosting its firepower, speed, and endurance for a time. *Full-Fire Mode: : Just as the name suggests, Full-Fire Mode is a Fortress-Assault barrage system that allows the firing of all weapons at once. Linked up with its own independent Holographic Targetting System, Full-Fire Mode is both a wide AoE (Area of Effect) attack and a highly accurate one. As the rifle is used with Full-Fire Mode as well, only one of the 4 Builder Pistols can be used with the Full-Fire Mode barrage. Trivia *virtually the entire arsenal of the Leoblaze is composed of GN Builder Weaponry. *The picture used in the Strike N-Custom was recycled for the creation of this Mobile Suit. *It is the first of the Mag-Drive equipped units to be created so far to feature 2 of the 3 new GN Builder Weaponry types. *It is also the first of the Mag-Drive equipped units to be created so far to use a standard Twin Drive System instead than a Dual-Twin Drive.